


A Different Kind of Hunger

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Danger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wraith, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: It's been a gradual process, the fear and the revulsion vanishing bit by bit, touch by touch.





	A Different Kind of Hunger

 

There was a time when he would have recoiled from the mere idea of a Wraith touching him, when the thought of that deadly palm reaching out would have made him twitch for his gun. It's hard to imagine how he got from there to _this_ , but he knows that somewhere along the line, he stopped being afraid of feeling Todd's feeding hand on his skin. A friendly clap on the shoulder, forceful enough to make him stumble; a hand reaching out to shake his while Todd looked at him with challenge in his eyes and a wry, knowing grin that was full of teeth; a finger against his pulse point after a last-minute rescue.

It's been a gradual process, the fear and the revulsion vanishing bit by bit, touch by touch.

Still, it feels like stepping off the ledge when Todd's fingers close around his cock. John has to fight the instinct that tells him to close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation of the soft ridges sliding along his sensitive flesh. But it's too fascinating a sight not to watch it: those alien fingers, long and slender, working him with steady movements, the strange softness of the feeding slit, the claws so tantalizing close to John's skin. 

John swallows and arches his back, thrusting upwards, leaning into the touch without conscious thought.

"Come on," he grates through clenched teeth, edging Todd on. _Hungry_ for more. "Faster. Harder. Just— I need—"

Todd stares at him with pupils blown wide, the black almost swallowing the eerie yellow of his eyes, and there's an intensity in his gaze that should frighten John. Todd's looking at him like he wants to _eat him alive_ , and considering who he is and who John is, it could well be more than a metaphor. But the adrenaline rush of fear won't come, and the part of John's mind that's not lost to the tidal wave of arousal dimly wonders if it's just the endorphins making him stupid or if he actually fully trusts Todd with his life.

"I know exactly what you need, John Sheppard." 

The deep rasp of Todd's voice makes heat coil in John's stomach, and when Todd's hand speeds up, John finally allows his eyes to fall shut as he sinks into the sensations.

End


End file.
